ItaDei, CUS I CAN!
by Zancora123
Summary: ITA DEI ONE SHOT! it's yaoi meaing boy on boy. my first lemon ever! its for my friends bday and the ending is a tad fluffy buit other then that i think it turned out great! ENJOY!


**A/N: ok! Second fanfic, first one shot and first lemon! Any way…. I DEDICATE THIS TO YORU (KIRA) happy birthday! I told u I would write u an itadei and here it is! ENJOY!**

"Where are you going?" asked Sasori. (Ok I know I know but hold on. Sasori and Dei share a room cus they are partners so no cheating going on here. Wanted to clear that up.) It was the third night in a row he had slipped out of their room. He always did this when Kisame was away.

"N-no where, u-un." Replied Deidara. Sasori just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Deidara shut the door and walked down the hallway. He reached a door and knocked. He entered once he heard a "come in".

He looked around but there was no one. "Itachi, un?" 2 porcelain pale arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and he felt soft lips on his ear.

"Yes Dei – _Chan_?" Whispered Itachi, sending a shiver through Deidara. Itachi nipped his earlobe while grinding his clothed, fully erect, member against Dei's ass. The blonde's breath hitched as he moaned.

"Nngh…." Deidara gasped as Itachi spun them around so that his little uke was pressed against the door with his back still facing the raven. Itachi continued to grind against the former Iwa Nin, as he lowered his hand to rub the inside of Dei's thigh. He made little mewls and gasps as he was pressed more firmly against the door.

"Mmm… Dei – chan. You're so sexy when you moan like that." Hissed the weasel. He pulled Deidara away from the door and tossed him roughly against the bed. His uke landed with a soft "Oof!" Removing his shirt, Itachi sat on the bed and crawled on top of his blonde.

Reaching up, Deidara laced his fingers through his seme's hair, and yanked him down, smashing their lips together. Itachi smirked and deepened the kiss. Running his tongue along Dei's lips asking for entrance he was immediately granted. Finally coming up for air Deidara found that his shirt had been slashed open with a kunai. He shrugged it off and looked up at his weasel.

Itachi smirked and lowered his head capturing Deidara's hardened nipple in his mouth, while pinching and teasing the other with his hand. The blonde Iwa nin moaned loudly as the ex leaf nin rolled the nub between his lips. Looking up Itachi saw his angel and smirked.

Deidara's face was sprinkled in a light pink shade. He was panting and just the sight of him was turning Itachi on even more. Lowering his head he began to suck, nip, and lick his lover's neck.

"Nngh… uh… 'Tachi, p-please, un," Deidara moaned. Itachi moved his hands southward and pulled off his uke's pants, leaving the blonde in only his light blue, silk boxers.

The blonde reached down and yanked down both the raven's pants and boxers in one swift move. Itachi hissed as the cold air hit his leaking erection. Letting his hands trail, and lick his seme's body. Before Itachi could realize what happened, Deidara's hand – mouth had engulfed him entirely.

"Deidara!" Itachi gasped. Dei's hand started moving back and forth. The tongue licked along the bottom, as the teeth grazed along the sensitive shaft. Itachi somehow regained his bearings momentarily and pinned both of the blonde's hands above his head.

Reaching into his nightstand Itachi pulled out a set of red, fuzzy hand-cuffs. He used them to attach dei's hands to his headboard and said, "Tsk tsk. You're such a bad boy Dei-chan. Just for that I'm going to have to _punish _you." Itachi smiled evilly making Deidara gulp audibly.

Deidara knew that the word 'punish' meant he wasn't going to get prepped. Unknown to the rest of the akatsuki, Deidara was secretly masochistic and loved it when Itachi didn't prep him. Itachi pulled off Deidara's boxers, leaving them both naked.

The raven lifted one of the blonde's leg onto his shoulder, and without warning, slammed his cock into Deidara's tight ass, sheathing himself to the hilt. Deidara screamed in pain and ecstasy. Itachi waited a moment before pulling out to the tip and slamming back in.

A slow pace was set as both moaned in pleasure. Deidara began bucking his hips to meet the thrusts. Soon the rhythm began to increase. The moans turned into grunts and screams.

"AH! I-Itachi!" Deidara screamed as his prostate was hit. Itachi began moving faster, hitting his uke's sweet spot with every thrust. "Itachi! I-I'm coming!" the raven sped up his thrusts still hitting that sweet spot as he began pumping his partner's neglected member.

"ITACHI!"

"DEIDARA!" they both screamed out each other's name as they reached their climax simultaneously. Dei's leg fell off of his lover's shoulder, as he collapsed on top of him. He reached up and undid the cuffs, freeing Deidara. Both laid still for a while, still covered in cum, basking in the after glow of their orgasms.

Itachi fell to his side and pulled Deidara close to his chest. The blonde cuddled closer as the blankets were pulled over the two lovers.

"Love you 'Tachi."

"Love you too Dei – chan." With that they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep in the arms of their love.

Three days later Itachi proposed to Deidara in front of the entire akatsuki. That pretty much made every one do a faint backwards thing. They got married 6 months later with Pain as the best man, and Konan became the maid of honor. (she caught the bouquet) they lived happily after that capturing Bijuu and Jinchuuriki, until Sasuke (looks like a duck's ass) killed them. And now they are living happily in heaven as not-so-innocent-angels and are fucking to this very day enjoying eternity!

THE END!

**A/N: yes I am aware the ending was a tad fluffy but hey, yoru really like this pairing so I thought she would appreciate it. And guess what? SHE DID! She loved my gift! I is happy! Any way. Those of you awaiting and update on my story 'A Scorpion and an Angel' I finished chap 3 today in English I will type it up and have it posted between today and tomorrow before I go to bed. Till then… *molests the akatsuki in the shower with DenaHoshigaki***


End file.
